Late Nights
by Defying Everything
Summary: Chandler has something important to say. Sort of companion piece to my other Whitechapel Story, but doesn't have to be read to be understood. Oh, and slash. (Sort of)


AN: _Hi. So, sorry if it's a bit OOC. This is sort of slash, so Don't like Don't read. No flames, although if you do I will probably just laugh at you. I also want to thank chraezanty1317 for being able to deal with me and not hit me over the head. xD _

_Anyway enjoy^^_

* * *

><p>DI Chandler is sitting at his desk, as usual. The rest of the team, except for Kent, have left. As per usual.<p>

For once Chandler is glad of where his office is situated, he can watch his Kent. Wait, when had Kent become his Kent? Ok sure, he had noticed the DC and his feelings towards the young DC, but still. He didn't want to burden anyone with his problem.

He sighed and got up, it was time to go home to his barely lived in flat that he laughingly called home.

"Night, Kent." He said before leaving.

"Good night, Sir." Kent replied and… Was that a sigh he heard?

Chandler knew that sigh would haunt him in his dreams. It seemed like whatever Kent unknowingly and innocently did, like drinking from a bottle or other such ilk, it just made him hot under the collar.

Those things made it into his, normally dreamless, sleep. Where he was doing some things you really shouldn't mention in the company of others. After those sort of dreams he needed an ice cold shower, not just a cold one.

After a month he was fed up with the dreams, he had to do something about them. He did want them to go away, but only if they got replaced by the real thing.

So, what did he do? He consulted Skip of course.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" Skip asked as he came in and sat down on a chair.

"I think for this conversation you should call me Joe." Chandler replied, straitening his things on his desk nervously.

"Oh, what have you done now?" Skip sighed.

"I haven't done anything!" Chandler said quickly, looking up. "I just wanted some advice."

"On what exactly?"

"On dating, god knows I need help with that." Chandler said.

"Okay, and who are we talking about here?" Skip asked, even though he already had a hunch who it was.

"Um… Well, you see…" Chandler stammered about.

"Come on man, spit it out. I haven't got all day." Skip snapped.

"Kent." Chandler burst out.

"Sorry, for a moment there I thought you said Kent." Skip tried to hide his smirk and failing miserably.

"You know I did. You heard it perfectly." Chandler narrowed his eyes at him.

"I suggest you just tell him. God knows he already wants you." Skip smirked outright then.

"Isn't there something else I should do first? Like take him out?" Chandler asked. Chandler blushed, **_blushed_**, at the thought of taking Kent out somewhere.

"Sure you could do that, but would he then get it that it's a date? You have to just grab the bull by its metaphorical horns on this one." Skip said. "To be honest, you and Kent need a good shag."

Chandler almost choked on air, whereas Skip was leaving his office laughing. He should put a camera up just to capture the awkward moment between Chandler and Kent, so he had proof and get that tenner off Mansell.

* * *

><p>Later that day, when everybody had left except for Kent and himself, he plucked up the courage to tell Kent.<p>

"Kent, could you step in here a minute?" Chandler beckoned him into his office.

"Sir?" Kent asked as he sat down, looking apprehensive.

"There is just something I need to tell you, but it's actually very hard to find the right words to tell you…. It's nothing bad. It's just that… Well, I…. I really like you." Chandler finally got out.

In a split second Kent was on him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. As Kent was about to pull away Chandler held him there and initiated a deeper, more passionate kiss.

After a while they broke away, the need for air becoming too strong. Their breathing labored, just looking at each other.

"How about we move this to my place?" Chandler asked and smiled as Kent pulled him towards his car, with just enough time to grab their things.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, can't write smut to save my life. Maybe next time.<em>


End file.
